Blaze's Fanseries
This list is all of fanseries Created or Upcoming by Blaze-On-Fire . Some of these might not have have a page for them yet as they are still in development,but the ones that do have a page have pink text to a link to the fanseries Complete/In Progress (Series) Cuphead Pretty Cure ( コップヘッドプリキュア Kappuheddo Purikuya) Themes: Cuphead (Game),1930's cartoons Synopsis:"Sisters Kappu Atama and Magu Atama live on the peaceful Inkwell Isle with their grandma Ketoru Atama. Until they meet Charisu who warns the two that Rushifa is planning to rule the world with the citizens he swindled by letting people give him their soul to Rushifa for their greatest desires. Devastated,Kappu and Magu become the heroes known as the Cuphead Pretty Cure" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Toontown Pretty Cure (トゥーンタウン To~ūnt Taun Purikuya) Themes: 1930's cartoons,being forgotten/abandoned and remembered,forgiveness,friendship and teamwork Synopsis ("Wasteland Arc"): After accidentally creating a dark creature known as the "Shadow Blot",turning the sorcerer Yensid's creation of a world for things long forgotten into a wasteland,Michel Disney is sent to Wasteland by the blot,who it and The Mad Doctor are in pursuit of Michel's heart. With the possession of a magic paintbrush and accompanied by Gus. Michel becomes Cure Mickey,In hopes to right her wrongs,restore the wasteland and make amends with a long forgotten relative... Synopsis ("Ink Machine Arc"): After saving and restoring wasteland from the Shadow Blot,a new evil surfaces with a group of beings with the task of powering up a device known as the "Ink Machine" which will take over Toontown. Cure Mickey and Cure Oswald,along with help of some friends both new and familiar must stop Joey Drew from coming to power and ruling Toontown with an iron,inky fist. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Rainspell Pretty Cure (雨スペルプレキュア Amesuperu Purikyua) Themes: Rainbow Magic (Book Series),Magic and Fairies and various other themes (depending on the arc) Synopsis: 'Rachel and Kirsty first meet on Rainspell island.After finding Ruby the Red Fairy in a pot.Ruby tells the two that Jack Frost has taken away all the color in Fairyland and scattered her sisters throughout the island.Ruby tells the two that they will have to defeat any threat that comes in their way.So using her magic wand,Ruby created two lockets full of fairy dust so that Rachel and Kirsty can transform into the Rainspell Pretty Cure,save the fairies and defeat Jack Frost,His goblins,and the Ice Creatures --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Festival Jubilee Pretty Cure (フェスティバル ジャンビリープレキュア Fesutibaru Janbirī Purikyua) Themes: Holidays,Charity and Greed,Spending time with others,Goodwill and Joy Synopsis: When the evil queen Widow threatens to overtake the kingdom of Calendara and ruin holidays for both the kingdom and earth,the Festival Jubilee Precure must unite to stop this tyrannical monarch and her team,the Widow Alliance,from tampering the order and peace to the holidays. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- [[Lalaloopsy Pretty Cure|'Lalaloopsy Pretty Cure']] (ララループ プリキュア Rararūpi Purikyua) Themes: Lalaloopsy (Toy Line),Dolls and Friendship Synopsis: After years of being sealed away,Queen Corax is released from her tome. It's up to the Lalaloopsy Pretty Cure to stop her from destroying earth and Loopsyland. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- [[Mother Goose Pretty Cure |'Mother Goose Pretty Cure']] (マザーグースプリキュア Mazā Gūsu Purikyua) Themes: Nursery Rhymes,Memories,Innocence,and Nostalgia Synopsis: A group of evil doers plan to release a long banished evil known as Aiken from the moon. The Mother Goose Pretty Cure must assemble and restore the queen of Kinderreim from her curse. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ [[Citrus Squad Pretty Cure|'Citrus Squad Pretty Cure']] (シトラス・スクォッドプレキュア Kankitsurui Daihyou Purikyua) '' '''Themes:' Citrus fruits,friendship,sports,light vs dark, and Cookie Run Synopsis: When the evil enchantress known as Daku attacks the grove of The Millennial Tree,forcing it into slumber. It's up to the Citrus Squad Pretty Cure to free the tree from it's scarlet curse and make the world bloom once again. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Sea Star Pretty Cure (シースターズプレキュア'' Sea Star Purikyua'') Themes: Oceans and seas,aquatic life,environmental ethics,the dangers of pollution Synopsis: When the queen of Estuaria goes missing,It's up to the Pretty Cure Sea Stars to find her and save the kingdom. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- [[Ensemble Pretty Cure|'Ensemble Pretty Cure']] (アンサンブルプリキュア Ansanburu Purikyua) Theme: Music and Music Genres Synopsis: 'When earth and Rockefellus is threatened by the forces of Dischord,the Ensemble Pretty Cure must assemble to defeat him and his lackeys. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 'Freedom League Pretty Cure (フリーダムリーグプリキュア Furiidamu Riigu Purikyua) Theme: Superheroes, comics, bravery, courage, fear, and teamwork Synopsis: Arma Gideon plans to take over the world after years of being foiled by heroes,now the Freedom League Pretty Cure must team up to take him down once and for all. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Boo! Spooky Scary Pretty Cure (ブー! スプーキー スケアリープリキュア Bū! Supuukii Scary Purikyua) Theme: Monsters and Halloween Synopsis: The rogue monsters created by Sutain have been released from their books! It's up to the Spooky Scary Pretty Cure to stop this onslaught of off the page terror. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- [[Sleepy Time Pretty Cure|'Sleepy Time Pretty Cure']] (スリープタイムプリキュア Suriipu Taimu Purikyua) Themes: Dreams, ambitions, the future, and courage Synopsis: When the disciples of Bugiman plan to release their master from his prison, Sunatoko sends his helpers to find the Sleepy Time Pretty Cure, legendary warriors who will protect and save the dreams of the people of earth from the horrible nightmares. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- [[Playtime Pretty Cure|'Playtime Pretty Cure']]' '(プレイタイムプレイタイム Pureitaimu Purikyua) Themes: Toys, memories, creativity, imagination, and friendship Synopsis: ' ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- [[Super Solvers Pretty Cure|'Super Solvers Pretty Cure]] (スーパーソルバープレイタイム Sūpā Sorubā Purikyua) Themes: School, books, knowledge, and friendship Synopsis: Complete/In Progress (Movies) Series Movies All Stars Movies Upcoming Series Upcoming Movies Series Movies Cuphead Pretty Cure: The Delicious Last Course ''' '''Toontown Pretty Cure: The Power of Seven Lalaloopsy Pretty Cure: A Sew Magical Tale Mother Goose Pretty Cure: Through the Looking Glass All Stars Movies Category:Lists Category:Fan Series